regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelok
Zelok(Also known as Captain Zelok) is the supreme captain of the empire. He serves as the best captain and a high ranking rabbid due to the training. History In the glade of dreams, Zelok was born on 1987. Before he became evil as before the year, 2006, he used to be kind and gentle. His father made him with DNA. When he was 1w, he found some friends name Spot, Argan and Wesod. 19 years later whoch it was now Year 2006, along with the other rabbids, he too seeks vengeance to take over the planet, and once he gets high rank later he was now served as captain and Spot was served as leader of the space rabbids, and commander of the empire. Argan also served as a big gray rabbid chieftein of the Empire, and while Wesod became a commander. After the death of Guran, Barranco becomes the new 1st lord, but unfortunately, the Empire lost the war and been forced to leave the G.O.D forever. A year later, they found Earth and Zelok was ordered to lead a few ships to attack. This brought to a Human/Empire War. Later on, after many species joined the Empire and new Lord rising, Zelok served royalty to the lords. Regular Show the Fanon Saga During this day, he led the fleet to invade the hall of legends to destroy the heroes. Appearance He has green fur, spike shoulder pads, mechinal empire hands, yellow boots, an eyepatch, and a captain hat with a symgol of the empire but with bones with it. Quotes *My lord we got bad news, the infection of symbiote/hulk form/dragon/ and flaming demon madness has been destroyed! *(Checks the console) Ultron should be activated in 5...4...3...2...1. *(Kills Pops with a laser plunger which stabbs through Pops' chest) This shall be the fate of you! ("Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja 6: The Final Chapter (Part 2)") *At the moon. *In case you escape, we will be using force. *Unconscious wasn't death idiot. *Heres the thing, how you got in a cage is that we set it there for a trap. *Finally! How would like to be the new member of the Empire? *You can give us your burgers, lots of your burgers. ("Invasion on Japan") *What ever, we already send in someone who said the burgers. *HAHAHAHA!!!! Well I guess I manage to survive the explosen but anyway, time for invasion! *My lords, all we found in the A.Tower was a bunch of dust. (Shows the heroe remaining dust) *I shall prepare the revive-inator my lord, (Pulls the lever) *Not now you, can't you see I am gonna get the heart of the park! *My lords, we found the Armada prince, but heres a problem. (Throws the body of Prince Vrak, Barranco holds the body) And who survives were us empire and all of us empire members. Except for Robo riders, Warstar Armada, and the King of ice, including his team. But Vrak is mostly gone. ("Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the New Returning Evil") *My lords, today is the day that we shall have the next plan to capture the heart of the park. *Well my lords, I call this one, the doominator! *Did you here something? *My lords, I've invented a machine called the Miserey frown-inator........which'll take every ounce of sadness in my pink little body and turn it into pure negative energy, that'd unleash upon those stupid happy people at the dimmensions, making them all miserable. *(Speaking Sangelii,Subtitle) My lords, perhaps it might benthe time to capture the heart of the park, then use it to invade Earth. *Never! Argan, do something with those commanders. *(Speaking Sanghelii) The hedgehog and a two tailed fox you moron! *(Speaking Sanghelii) Troops! Check to the Panic room! *Will you ever shut up, you!?!?!?!? *Hey, My lords. When can I touched the allspark? *My lords. I'm in Shockwave form. *But i have a decision to impress us Empire my lords, we can celebrate Empire Day. *Example, one of the Imperial agents told me all about. *Well he did got killed after the events of the Glade/Empire Civil War, which we encountered Earth one year later. I mdan, Barranco the first lord, hes okay, but sometimes he missed Guran. After all, its going to be the best Empire Day ever. *Maybe this dark energon will work on him. *While the space time police sheriffs not finding out, perhaps this Hate liquid will do the trick. (Puts a small glass of Hate liquid in the cooling chamber plug) *I am afraid that you heroes are too late. Heheheh. *For you see, the lords put me incharge of the ship where you are put in a trap! *This trap of course, d but don't try to stop them with all you had, cause thanks to the ability of their strongful enery consulotion, they are imune to any heroic power, so I can watch you die. Troops, give me some popcorn and a soda in a cup with a straw. *And as for you Jane, Lucy, and Wendy, for being mested up and doing some horrible things, you shall be eaten alive by Rabies' s brothers. You know, mthe xenomorph thay is defeated by onemof our old nemesises. *Now the day, janice shall die too. *Don't forget jeannie. *Hang on, (Holds his Empire TY-564 Phone) hello. Hey, dad. Yes dad, I got a job as a empire air captain by my bosses as lords of the rabbid empire a few months ago. Aw, I like being evil too. Okay see you later, bye. (Ends the phone) Now where were we oh yes. *Ahh! Brain freeze! *Hey can this button too. (Presses the button, but sudennly body got red and yelling) OW!!! HEART BURN!!!!!!!!! (Drinks plenty of water and felt bettrr) Much better. *So you think you can have a song battle then I shall do it too. (Kamek, Kammy, and Spot approached) *A second trap acourse. *Nice try, but this has no way to effect me! *Thanks for helping us, Khyper. *(Sudennly the gang got blowned up and it revealed to be Zelok with a exploding blaster launcher) Prepare to die heroes! (Total several Empire troops approached behind him with their Empire ty-X3 lazer guns) *Nice try Mordo, but heres something that I should have done a long time ago! (Holds a lazor plunger, slice and dice Mordecai in piece and death) Now that you are dead, today is the day of your fate! (Charging his Exploding blaster launcher, after that, shoot into a big one and exploded at the heroes) *You loose big head old senior man, that shall be the fall of you as well. (Holds his lazor plunger and stabs Malleard in the chest and got him killed) Now, on to het the heart of the park! *SHUT UP!!! (Kills Fran Vantan) What's this? Anywho read this fortune shall explode. Oh, no. *Anyway my lord, i destroyed the A.T because for some reason, Mordecai wants to take our place after he betrayed the heroes along with his friends. *(Spied on the Avengers, the figure moved, revealing to be Zelok) So those Avengers betrayed the rest of the heroes, but i shall stop them from taking the lords place. (Holds a laser plunger and aimed it at the Avengers tower core. (Seen switches to an explosin as the A.T. explodes)(Zelok's Empire saucer is seen to the mooon's surface) *My lords, I've invented a machine called the Miseray........which'll take every ounce of sadness in my pink little body and turn it into pure negative energy, that'd unleash upon those stupid happy people at the dimmensions, making them all miserable. *Let's do it together. *Yes. Our plan worked. *Not now you, can't you see I am gonna get the heart of the park! *I check out most of the goo and nano-virus, and this also said it would corrupt any good to bad. *And this so clled Kupa Keep, we executed them and their boss, and we renamed their fort as Empire Citadel#45 and rebuild it with such of Empire technology, we especially (Holds the Stick of Truth) powerful branch t th at can help us have victory. *Well Argan, the Lords said to create a weapon extremely powerful, twice as deadly. *(Bows down to Jul) Lord Jul, before the demise, Lord Barranco's last words were told that he and the other lords created millions of Ultron's brothers. *Meh, at least the hate liquid has no effeft on me, since my heartmwas born with hate. (Teleported) *My lord, why not a glass of love potion to the park? *My Lords I know that you sirs, are quite upset about getting the heart of the park doing schemes were failures, but, if I might have a chance to conqur it for you. *Can't believe the lords told us to find a place to be undercover which we are empire members *We finally did a great jo to destroy Springtrap, even though, he is kostly truely one of the remaining formaly surviving Cybertron Empire Walking Mortars, but glad that we are going these things to plan. (Hears the phone ringing) Hey Phone Guy. *Well Argan, the Lords said to create a weapon extremely powerful, twice as deadly. *My lords! My lords! (Stos running, out of breth) I got..the heart of the...park..(Breathes calmly) *So why we here again!? *My lords! The heroes are plotting their moon invastion again again, and this time, they are plotting their vengeance, new equipments and most of all, getting supreme weapons. *We finally completed the saving the moon mission once again. *we tried to contact them why are they inrtuding us, but they just laugh like elmer *what the-(Infected into a fudd) hahahahahahahaha *Did you here something? *The dimension that the Lords are talking about, come on, we have to do what the Lords command! *If your being recruited by the Lords, how come one of your minion looking things killed 3 of our Empire troopers? *(Invisible and kills Benson by stabbing him with a laser plunger and the figure got visible, revealing to be Zelok) Now you pathetic fools! You shall bow down to the Empire, or you all will die! *(Places a Empire like grenade in the P.H.A's core) This bomb will detsroy this building, if you don't give us the heart of the park. And don't think about getting it out, the bomb is already at the center of the fore somewhere so don't try to make us fool for your traps! *Thank you. (Sees one of his hands covered in red paint and realize something) Wait a minutem, ITS A FAKE!!! *Thanks. (Grabs the real heart of the park) Now we shall finally conquer the universe! *None of your buisness! *Are you okay my lord, you look a little S.A.D. *(Panicing and used a metal plunger to hit Nightmare Golden Freddy several times) That robot will be long gone this time. *(Speaking Sangelii,Subtitle) My lords, perhaps it might benthe time to capture the heart of the park, then use it to invade Earth. *SHUT UP!!! (Kills Fran Vantan) What's this? Anywho read this fortune will finally become the best captain of the Empire? YES!!!!!!! *So we have about.. (Checks their list of brothers pad) Over nine thousand brothers. *Let's take them upstairs. ("The Four Doctors") *Ha, maybe if we discover something special, we might even want to use it. *I gotanidea, how about we get carnagemized. *Lets recue the six! *Use your power. *its been a while goldron, still can't believe that you were darwin's brother but aparently mordecai and the rest are having a boys' night out and I need your help(hands turned to recive zappers) I make rigby take you oit of this world and I am gonna bring you back, so I'll make sure you would betray your friends the heroes (zaps the ground and the arm of goldron comes out) *(sniffs)aww gross I don't know why you smell like barf but anyway, the heroes are at anthony's underground hideout and with you as our new member of the rabbid empire, I say we should plan something to break in their base *well uhh rigby killed you on purpose *then lets give our nemesises a visit *darn I hated Rigby not those heroes *Forget it, (yanks the machine gun from Nicole) and do you think earth peoples' can stop us, well not this time. (Destroys it by breaking it with his hand, making it and the bullets shattered) you two, clean the shattered pieces for me and you two big gray rabbids, guard the cell. (Left) *My lord, the heroes never found out we captured the heart of the park, they thought it was the girls. *Then this is for you. (Zelok throw sperm at Morgan & Theresa Fowler) *My lord, someone else is transforming the heroes to horrible creatures. *HEY, YOU! YEAH, YOU SAUCY TEENAGERS BOOGIE WOOGYING IN MY PANTS! GET OUTTA THERE! *The Nightmare Cells is like a Forerunner sin origin, the Forerunners build these things to put any life under control, but filled with rampange and venge by transforming into creatures of the sins. ("The Elements of Harmony") *My lords, your formal apprentice has betrayed us! ("Sight of Death") *(Bows down to Jul) Lord Jul, before the demise, Lord Barranco's last words were told that he and the other lords created millions of Ultron's brothers. ("Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Great and Grand Finale") *(Invisible and kills Benson by stabbing him with a laser plunger and the figure got visible, revealing to be Zelok) Now you pathetic fools! You shall bow down to the Empire, or you all will die! ("Regular Rangers Jungle Fury") *(Mordecai's gang are being hostages by several big grey rabbids) (Places a Empire like grenade in the P.H.A's core) This bomb will detsroy this building, if you don't give us the heart of the park. And don't think about getting it out, the bomb is already at the center of the fore somewhere so don't try to make us fool for your traps! *Thank you. (Sees one of his hands covered in red paint and realize something) Wait a minutem, ITS A FAKE!!! *Possibly tommorow, but we seem to got a disturbance at the watterson house. ("Mordecai's Woman") *(Zelok is seen, spying on them) How can there be honor if the Hero clan are "would-be" possible to be in our only holy way?! They should be executed! (Holds a Beamrifle) For our entire glory of evil. (Aims the beamrifle at Zim) Surely, the lords will be pleased. And once and for all, I will become a fleetmaster. *(Zelok and Zazz Doom are seen, spying on them) So they give the heroes some new upgrades, but we shall create our own new upgrades, too. Come on, Zazz. ("The Gang Civil War") *yep, that way you guys will be our project *If the Prototype scratches a human or more, the victim would become a clone of the Prototype, but we promise we would find the Prototype and slaughter the creature for good. ("The Prototype") *Excellent work, Zazz. Come on, let's go find more about our technology's ancient holy makers, the Forerunners. ("The Gang Civil War 2") *My lords, all we found in Geonosis was the Battle Droids (Star Wars Rebels), OOM Command Battle Droids and Droidekas (Star Wars Rebels). ("All Star Team Up") *Pain, pain, pain, pain! *Mm. All right! Time for this Desroyer to eat! *Well, When Wario, Waluigi, Baby Wario and Baby Waluigi are a spies of the park, King Sombra is no longer evil anymore and the Changelings transform into their new forms. ("Anthony's Side Story") *(Zelok and Argan are seen spying on them) Any ideas about the heroes' new comrades? ("Regular KC Undercover: The Battle Continues") Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Male